Circular Laser
.]] Circular Lasers are one of the Megatank's main attacks. What makes it unique is its shape and power. It is one of the strongest and most powerful attacks, since it does a lot of damage. In the first season, it would cost 50 life points per impact. It could then easily wipe out any warrior or monster with one hit (Season 2-present). Its main intent is to take out the Lyoko Warriors, and on some occasions, a tower (Code: Earth and Contact). These particular lasers are colored a light yellowish-orange instead of a reddish color. In Evolution, the lasers do not retract. Process First, the Megatank starts by loading up power when multiple yellow ring-shape auras go inward into a Megatank's eye. The bar in the middle then turns red for a brief moment. Then, it sends out a extremely thin, vertical, 360 degree circular wall of yellow-orange energy that can extend indefinitely. Usually, it doesn't retract until something is hit (a rock, person, or vehicle). It doesn't retract when a weapon is used to block the shot. In some instances, the Megatank could launch a laser horizontally, making it impossible it dodge. It can even fire a laser while it's still rolling. Advantages *Can destroy any vehicle, monster, and/or warrior. *Can cut through a platform (as demonstrated in False Lead). *Can extend for a long distance. *Horizontal shots. *Odd's laser arrows are useless. *Can destroy a melee weapon (Katana, Tessen Fans, etc.) *Can shoot while in motion. *Can shoot in mid-air. *Transparent to other circular lasers. Weaknesses The Megatank's circular laser can be stopped or blocked by certain things: *Ulrich's saber can resist a Megatank's Laser for a limited amount of time before it shattered into pieces. *Aelita's energy field can also hold back a circular laser for as long as she likes. It was also shown that 2 energy fields could literally shatter it into pieces. **Also, Aelita's creativity could block the laser for a certain amount of time. *Yumi's fans can go through a Megatank's laser if it comes indirectly, as shown in Final Mix, False Lead, and The Secret. *Also, a Megatank's shell can block its attack, but it unfortunately gets pushed back, sometimes into the Digital Sea. *The circular laser couldn’t stop the Marabounta since it can only fire in a straight line. Capable Monsters * Megatanks * Ring Kalamar * Desert Driller Ring Kalamar Version In Quest for Infinity, another monster is capable of using the circular laser. A specific kind of Kalamar can fire non-retracting circular lasers in the Digital Sea. Desert Driller Version In Quest for Infinity, the Desert Driller has a circular laser in its second stage. It has both a horizontal and vertical shot, fired at the same time, in sets of 3. After these shots are fired, the Eye of X.A.N.A. is visible and can be attacked for that stage. Gallery MEGATANK_XANA_290.jpg|The Megatank loads energy MEGATANK_XANA_288.jpg|Two Megatanks charge their lasers! MEGATANK_XANA_287.jpg|FIRE!!! Megatank prepare horizontal laser.png|An unusual and rare way for a Megatank to attack. Megatank 360 Blast.png|A Circular Laser being fired horizontally Yumi saves aelita.png|SLAM! Yumi attacks the Megatank head on. 2011-09-15_0942.png|Aelita is caught by surprise by the Megatank's attack! 2011-09-15_0951.png|Shooting it's deadly beam in the Desert Sector! Evo xanatyron 0018.jpg|And shooting again in Sector 5 in Evolution. Evo xanatyron 0008.jpg|Three Megatanks in Evolution. Yumi hit by a Megatank.png|Aelita dodges the attack, but Yumi isn't so lucky.. Triple sot 257.jpg|Ouch! Triple_sot_270.jpg|Aelita is nearly hit by the laser. Triple_sot_275.jpg|The beam in Season 2-4 has changed to a lighter shade. Triple_sot_296.jpg|Coming towards Ulrich. Triple sot 279.jpg|Ulrich is nearly hit by the laser. Code Earth Ulrich blocks a Megatank image 1.png|Heading right for the Tower Aelita is in! Code Terre 382.jpg|While it's a darker orange color in Season 1. Code Terre 357.jpg|Yumi is hit yet again.. Category:Monster Weapons Category:Megatank Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Lyoko Category:Monsters